Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 1
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 1: Beginning Turnabouts Part 1 of 2 that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vft3l97l86U {Palmdale City, Kept Vicinity, Apartment of the Aristo's, 7:00AM, Year: 2002} The Aristo's live in a very warn down apartment, everyone in the vicinity lives in poverty. "Blazer, Blazer!" Yelled Barbara Aristo, mother of both Blazer and his sister, Candice. Blazer comes out of his room. "What mother?" Asked Blazer frustrated. Barbara walks up to him and slaps him violently. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SKIP SCHOOL" Yelled Barbara. "DO YOU WANT TO END UP A DELINQUENT?" She then asked, Blazer was angered by his mother hitting him. "DON'T YOU DARE SLAP ME AGAIN MOTHER!" Yelled Blazer enraged. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g56v-GOOiUs Candice comes out of her room as well after the commotion. "What is going on, please don't fight again." Said Candice worried. Barbara then turns to look at Candice. "Candice, do you understand? Your brother is always trying to miss school, he will end up a delinquent." Addressed Barbara. Candice seems worried. "Mother, please let me talk to Blazer alone." Requested Candice. "Fine, I hope you'll convince him to not take the wrong path. I am only doing this for his benefit." Explained Barbara, she then leaves off to her room. Candice and Blazer begin to talk. "Look Blazer, don't do what you are not expected to do." Advised Candice, she looks at Blazer in the eyes wondering why he is missing school so much. Blazer turns away from Candice, ignoring her advice. "You don't understand shit, you only think I'm the one that has the problem." Addressed Blazer. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TabpbaSqlYU Candice is shocked with Blazer's ways. "I'm already twenty-five, you still have some more years to go. Then graduate with honors, don't you want that for yourself?" Asked Candice. Blazer turns back to Candice. "I DO, I TRULY DO!" Yelled Blazer frustrated. "BUT WHY MUST WE LIVE IN THIS ACCURSED POVERTY? WHY?" Yelled and questioned Blazer. Candice hugs her brother tightly, he begins to cry. "Its not easy, that is right. But you shouldn't be ashamed of our conditions." Said Candice. Blazer gets his backpack. "You know what, I'm just going off to school anyways. Nobody understands me and no one will." Said Blazer and leaves off to school. {Palmdale City, Chandler High School, Quad, 8:00AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IsMfuEQE_s Blazer arrives to school and sees Cole. "The poor bastard is back?" Asked Cole. Blazer is enraged by Cole's comments. "I am poor so what? Just because your rich does not give you the right to be a stuck up bastard." Said Blazer with anger. "I don't even understand how you were able to get into this high school. Low classed trash like you does not deserve to be here." Stated Cole with cruelty. Cole's girlfriend Lydia Oriana then appears, she also ridicules Blazer. "Sweetie, are you messing with the poor bastard again?" Laughed and asked Lydia. "Yes, this dude is so poor he lives in this ugly disgusting vicinity its quite revolting." Explained Cole to Lydia and her friends. Blazer then attacks and throws himself onto Cole violently punching him without mercy. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Next Chapter: Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 2 Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction